The invention relates to a garbage collection and transport system, and more particularly to a garbage collection and transport system which utilizes garbage vehicles and preferably domestic garbage cans for separate reception of refuse of different composition in at least two chambers in the garbage can, and a corresponding number of stowage compartments or chambers in the garbage vehicle, at least one charging opening on the garbage vehicle having in each case at least one partition forming, for the garbage fractions, filling openings, the positioning of which coincides or is brought into coincidence with the partition on the garbage can.
From German Patent Specification 25 58 433 or EP 0 220 483 A2 a garbage collection and transport system is known in which both the collecting can or garbage can and the garbage vehicle itself are divided by at least one partition into a plurality of chambers which receive different fractions of the garbage. In this arrangement, when the garbage can is emptied its contents are discharged through a charging opening on the garbage vehicle in such a manner that the respective chambers in the garbage can and in the garbage vehicle cooperate with one another, that is to say the various garbage fractions still remain separated from one another in the garbage vehicle. This system is described in the form of a so-called multi-chamber garbage system in numerous publications (for example VDI-Nachrichten No. 45, Nov. 12, 1976, page 16).
From EP 0 220 483 a garbage vehicle is known which has a transverse wall disposed parallel to the rear wall of the garbage vehicle and approximately in the middle of the latter. If this garbage vehicle is loaded through the rear wall, the chambers in the garbage vehicle are disposed one behind the other and not side by side, so that a conveyor device is necessary to carry the garbage intended for the front chamber of the garbage vehicle from the charging opening in the rear wall to said chamber. A transport device of this kind may, for example, be a conveyor belt. Since this additional conveyor device must pass through the rear chamber of the garbage vehicle, it is usually disposed at the side or top on the garbage vehicle in order to take up as little space as possible in the rear chamber of the garbage vehicle and to avoid causing an obstruction. This, however, entails the disadvantage that a greater loading height is required for emptying the garbage cans or, with a low loading height, losing some of the loading volume of the vehicle. Moreover, the loading paths are very wide and therefore dangerous, cost-intensive and very expensive to construct.
In the previously mentioned EP 0 220 483 provision is also made for a garbage can having at least two chambers to be emptied into an additional intermediate can, which in turn, with the aid of a lifting and tipping device, empties the contents of at least one chamber of the garbage can through the charging opening into the front stowage chamber of the vehicle by means of a conveyor belt. The other chamber of the garbage can is emptied directly into the rear region of the garbage vehicle, that is to say into the rear chamber. This intermediate can is in general used for collection purposes.